Heureux Malheurs ou Malheureux Bonheurs ?
by Qulbutoke
Summary: "Mais s'il ne m'arrive que des malheur et que je suis tout de même heureuse. Est-ce que quand la roue tournera, qu'il ne m'arrivera plus que des merveilleux bonheurs à la place de ses satanés malheur, est-ce que qu'à la place d'être heureuse, je serais malheureuse ?"
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Voici ma prémière fanfiction sur K-Project.

Je ne possède pas l'univers, ni les personnages de K-Project.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

Après avoir vécu pratiquement toute sa vie seule, on se dit quoi ?

On se dit peut-être qu'après être née et avoir été mise dans un orphelinat on aurait été heureux de connaître enfin ses vrai parents ?

Mais non, j'ai jamais chercher.

On se dit peut-être qu'après avoir été adoptée par un pédophile, se serait chouette que nos vrai parents nous récupèrent ?

Mais non, j'ai pas réalisé.

On se dit peut-être qu'après avoir été abandonnée une deuxième fois à l'âge de 6 ans dans une rue on serait juste heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui prend soin de nous et un petit chien pour jouer ?

Mais non, mon coin sombre et ma condition de vie me suffisait largement.

On se dit peut-être qu'après avoir grandit en vivant dans la rue se serait super de trouver un logement pour avoir un petit confort ?

Mais non, j'avais trouver un petit chez moi qui me convenait très bien.

On se dit peut-être que la vie est cruelle et qu'on ne mérite finalement pas de vivre ?

Mais non, moi, je trouvais et je trouve encore ma vie heureuse.

Je me fiche de mourir demain ou dans 3 siècles, je me fiche d'avoir un logement confortable, je me fiche d'avoir des parents, je me fiche de pas mal de choses et je vie comme je peut.

Parce que je sais que quelque part. Même au plus profond de moi. Là, cet endroit très loin, quelques part dans notre cœur. Je sais que là, il me reste de l'espoir.

L'espoir que finalement, la roue tourne.

Et que qu'il ne m'arrive plus de malheur.

Mais au même endroit que cet espoir. J'ai aussi cette peur. Cette peur toute petite mais qui nous tourmente bien plus que n'importe laquelle.

La peur que finalement, la roue tourne.

Parce que, oui. Finalement, tout le monde rêve de vivre dans le bonheur.

Mais s'il ne m'arrive que des malheur et que je suis tout de même heureuse. Est-ce que quand la roue tournera, qu'il ne m'arrivera plus que des merveilleux bonheurs à la place de ses satanés malheur, est-ce que qu'à la place d'être heureuse, je serais malheureuse ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis qu'il soient bons ou mauvais !

Bon et bien je vous souhaite à tous bonne journée/soirée/autre et j'espère à une prochaine fois ! Bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 1 ! Il a mis longtemps à venir, j'en suis désolée mais j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin c'est une belle journée qui commence. C'est bien, comme ça, aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas besoin d'empêcher l'eau de s'infiltrer dans ma petite planque. Je vais pouvoir me détendre un peu.

Moi, Tsuki, âgée de maintenant 15 ans et demi, je vis seule dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné depuis déjà une bonne dizaine d'années. Je n'ai pas grand chose pour moi, je suis petite, trop maigre, et j'ai une toute petite poitrine, facile à dissimulée avec des vêtements larges. Je porte de vieux vêtements volés que j'ai miraculeusement réussi à garder en bon état et je vis seule, depuis plusieurs années.

Mes cheveux bruns presque noirs descendent jusqu'au milieu de mon dos, ils ne sont pas égaux partout, sont abîmés et mal coiffés. Ma frange mal coupée cachent à moitié les grands yeux verts.

Au début je vagabondais dans les rues de Shizume City. Je connais toute la ville par cœur maintenant. Je connais toutes les ruelles, tout les petits chemins. Je sais quels endroit vaut mieux éviter, dans lesquelles ont peut se promener sans crainte, je connais aussi tout les raccourcis les plus utiles.

J'ai découvert cet entrepôt avant mes dix ans. Je m'y suis installée puisqu'il était abandonné. Il n'est plus très bien isolé depuis longtemps, il n'y à plus de fenêtre et certains endroits sont rafistolés avec de vieilles planches en bois. C'est un endroit miteux dont personne ne s'approche a part les rats et les araignées.

Quand il pleut, de l'eau s'infiltre dans presque tout les endroit. Des murs, de dessous les murs, du plafond. En hiver, il a même de la neige à l'intérieur parfois. Et il y a tout le temps des courants d'airs. Mais ça me suffit.

Heureusement, grâce à mes pouvoirs de strain, j'ai un système immunitaire bien accroché. Je ne tombe plus malade depuis bien longtemps.

Quand il fait beau comme aujourd'hui j'en profite pour me promener. On est en automne, et il pleut très souvent, alors au moindre rayons de soleil on en profite. Et tous les enfants de la ville sont de sorties ces jours là. Et moi aussi.

Aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que je me trouve de quoi me nourrir pour les prochains jours. Je suis déjà très maigre, alors si je ne peut pas me nourrir, je dois pas tenir très longtemps. Alors, en route pour le supermarché !

Ce qui est bien quand il y a beaucoup de monde c'est qu'on plus facilement ce caché après avoir volé ce qu'on à besoin. Par contre, faut être deux fois plus discret, plus de monde peuvent nous voir. Et c'est justement ça mon problème actuel.

J'ai pas été assez discrète. Et le vendeur me cours après en hurlant "Au Voleur !". Zut. J'ai plus qu'à prouver mes talents en course et en endurance.

Un avantage à être aussi petite que moi, c'est que je peux plus facilement passer entre les gens et me cacher dans les petits coins. Et comme je connais la ville par cœur, je sais parfaitement par où aller sans qu'on arrive à me suivre. Mais j'avais pas prévu une chose. Le clan rouge.

J'avais souvent entendu parlé d'eux et des dommages qu'ils causaient à leurs passages. Quand on entend parler d'eux, on ne peux qu'être effrayés, et faire ensuite en sorte à ne pas avoir de problèmes avec eux. Mais j'avais aussi entendu dire qu'ils aidaient certaines personnes. Dont les marchands. Ils doivent juste avoir leurs sens de la justice, et la faire régner à leurs façon.

Mais j'avais pas prévu qu'ils soient de sortie aujourd'hui, et qu'ils aideraient ce marchand là. Zut. J'aurais pourtant dût m'en douter non ? C'est évidement qu'avec tout le monde qu'il y a, eux aussi sortiraient.

Par contre jamais je n'aurais pu savoir qu'ils aideraient ce marchand. J'aurais dût être plus prudente. Même sur les marchés qui sont pourtant bondés de mondes les marchands arrivent à faire attention à leurs étalages. Mais bon, quand on à pas le choix, faut y aller.

Et puis, j'ai pas d'argent, alors je fais comme je peux. Alors je cours. Poursuivie par un garçon en skate. Qui est beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Zut.

Y a pas moyen que je puisse lui échapper, il est trop rapide, et il est du clan rouge. Et mon pouvoir de strain est complètement inutile en combat de toute façon. Je peux soigner moi, pas me battre. Vaut mieux que je m'arrête. Et avec un peu de chance il ne me fera pas de mal.

- Hey ! Toi ! Le gosse !

Le ? Ah. Effectivement avec mes vêtements larges et ma capuche sur la tête pour caché mon visage il doit me prendre pour un garçon.

Bon par contre, vu le ton dans sa voix, pour le pacifisme je crois que c'est loupé. Et il s'arrête d'un coup devant moi en me chopant par le col de mon sweat.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire hein ?!

Zut. J'espère qu'il me frappera pas.

- Je ... Euh ...

Merde. Mais je peux lui dire quoi moi ? "Oh ! Rien, je faisais une ballade de santé et j'avais une petite faim." Mais bien sûr Tsuki, c'est évident ! Il va s'énerver encore plus.

- Alors ?! Qu'est que tu fou ? On t'as jamais appris que volé c'est mal ?!

On dirais un père qui gueule sur son gosse en faute. Bon sang, il crie vraiment fort ce gars ! Pourtant il fait la même taille que moi. Donc il est pas très grand.

- Désolée... C'étais pas mon intention de faire quelque chose de mal ...

Pourquoi je m'excuse ? Et puis je dois bien me nourrir non ?

- Depuis quand volé c'est quelque chose de bien bordel ?!

Ah, parce qu'il peut crier encore plus fort ? Et tout ces gens qui nous dévisagent. Enfin, surtout moi. J'ai l'impression d'être juste une sale gamine malhonnête. Bon d'accord, volé c'est malhonnête mais dans ma situation ça l'est un peu moins non ?

- Je ... Désolée ... Je-

- Hé ! Yata ! Attend moi !

Quoi ? Un deuxième gars tu clan rouge ? Je suis bien dans la merde moi ... Et puis ce gosse ... C'est Yata ? Le gars du clan rouge qui cherche la bagarre avec tout le monde et qui bats tout ceux qui viennent ce battre contre lui ?

Soit, je vais définitivement souffrir, soit l'autre type va stopper son pote. Et j'espère que c'est la deuxième option, même si c'est la plus improbable.

- Totsuka-san ! C'est ce gosse qui à voler le type !

Pourquoi il rigole le Totsuka ? C'est si drôle que ça ce que Yata dit ? Je savais pas qu'être un gosse malhonnête et voleur était drôle ...

- Ce gosse ? Mais c'est une fille Yata.

Et il continue de ce marrer. Mais là je comprend un peu mieux. Il avait toujours pas capté que j'étais pas un garçon ? Et puis ... quoi ? Pourquoi il me s'éloigne de moi en rougissant tout d'un coup ? Y a pas trente secondes il me hurlait dessus.

- Alors, petite, tu t'appelle comment ?

Hein ? Comment deux type du clan rouge peuvent être aussi différent. Pourquoi il est gentil avec moi lui ?

- Tsu ... Tsuki ...

Il a l'air quand même beaucoup plus gentil que le type au skate. Et il me sourit en plus. Alors qu'ils me poursuivaient parce que j'ai voler à manger.

- Et bien, Tsuki, tu veux bien venir avec nous pour t'expliquer s'il te plait.

Quoi ? Il veut ... que je vienne avec eux ? Où ? Chez eux ? Avec le reste du clan rouge ? Mais ... ces types sont flippant ! Y a pas moyen que je vienne avec eux pour me retrouvée entourée de types violents !

- T'en fait pas, Kusanagi-san tient un bar, on sera en public et je te promet que personne ne te fera de mal.

... Je dois avoir confiance en lui ou pas ? D'accord il est beaucoup plus gentil que son pote, mais quand même, rien ne me dit que les autres du clan rouge sont aussi gentils que lui. Et qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il ne me ment pas. Enfin, il l'air vachement sincère quand même, mais c'est assez flippant.

- Promis, tu verra, Mikoto-san est peut être effrayant mais il ne te fera rien.

Mikoto ? Comme Mikoto Suoh ? Leurs chef ? Le roi rouge ? C'est censé être rassurant ce qu'il me dit là ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos question, ça me ferais très plaisir et ça m'encouragerais à continuer.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bonne soirée/journée à tous et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2, avec ... un petit peu (?) de retard.

Merci Ssyela de m'avoir laissé une review, ça m'as fait très plaisir :D.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je crois que si Totsuka n'était pas à côté de moi, j'aurais déjà tenter de me carapater loin d'ici. Et Mikoto n'est même pas dans la même pièce que nous.

Tout le chemin jusqu'au bar, Yata n'a rien dit. C'est dingue ce qu'il est devenu timide dès que Totsuka lui à fait remarquer que je suis une fille. Il c'est juste contenter de passer devant nous pour frayer un chemin dans la foule jusqu'au bar. Totsuka, lui, n'a pas cessé de tenter de me rassurer. Ce gars, il dégage une aura tellement rassurante. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi pacifique que lui peut se retrouver dans un clan aussi violent de le clan rouge ? Quand on regarde Yata, on ne peut qu'avoir peur malgré sa petite taille. Alors que Totsuka, il inspire la confiance et la gentillesse.

Quand on est arrivés, le barman, Kusanagi si j'ai bien compris, nous à souhaiter la bienvenue, puis il a crier à Yata et Totsuka qu'il leurs répète sans arrêt de rentrer dans le bar par la porte de derrière pour ne pas faire fuir les clients du bar jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit, cachée derrière Yata. C'est fou, même s'il est barman et poli avec les clients, ce type inspire la confiance et la peur à la fois. J'imagine que pour les gens qui ne savent pas qu'il fait parti du clan rouge, ils ne ressentent que la confiance à son égard et pas la peur ...

Dans la salle, il y a seulement deux jeunes filles assise aux tables sur la droite. Au bar, il y deux jeunes garçons que Yata c'est dépêcher de rejoindre pour s'éloigner le plus de moi. Il fuit les filles au point de ne pas leurs parler et de les ignorer ou quoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les garçon qu'il à rejoint semblent faire parti du clan rouge. Totsuka m'as emmenée m'asseoir du le canapé et m'as présenter les deux personnes déjà assis. Le type blond habillé en tenue de jogging s'appel Kamamoto Rikio. La petite fille habillée en gothique lolita s'appelle Kushina Anna. Ils doivent faire aussi parti du clan rouge si Totsuka me les présentent. Anna est très mignonne avec ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux rouges. Et je crois bien que c'est la seule personne dont je n'ai pas peur si l'on ne compte pas Totsuka et les clients du bar.

Le barman dépose un milk-shake devant la petite fille et me donne un verre d'eau. C'est gentille de sa part, mais j'ai tout de même peur de lui.

- Totsuka, tu peux nous présenter cette jeune fille, s'il te plait ?

Il est poli. Ça fait bizarre d'apprendre que quelques gars du clan rouge son aussi polis ou gentils.

- Kusanagi-san, je te présente Tsuki. Tsuki, c'est Kusanagi Izumo, il est le plus fort du clan après Mikoto et c'est lui qui tien le bar.

C'est très rassurant de savoir que le type devant vous pourrait vous réduire en cendre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il s'incline légèrement, me prend la main et y fait un baise-main.

- Enchanté de vous rencontré, mademoiselle.

Je comprend mieux comment il arrive à avoir des clients. On ne croirait jamais qu'il est l'un des membres les plus forts du clan rouge sous ses airs de gentleman. J'en suis perplexe. D'un coup, mes envies de fuite du bar s'envolent. Même en sachant qu'il pourrait me tuer s'il le souhaite, il n'as pas l'air d'être un type violent. Je dirais même qu'il a l'air du genre protecteur.

- Et il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu l'as emmenée ici, n'est-ce pas Totsuka ?

Je me demande si Mikoto Suoh est aussi effrayant que ce que les gens disent. C'est vrai quoi ! On entend partout que Yata est quelqu'un de violent et qu'il bat tout les gens qu'il croise. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il est timide au point de fuir les filles ? Et Totsuka. Tout le monde dit que le clan rouge est rempli de personnes violentes. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas de Totsuka, il a l'air plus pacifiste qu'autre chose. Du coup, je commence quand même à avoir des doute sur le roi rouge. Il est peut-être pas aussi violent et effrayant que ça.

- Je crois que Yata lui aurais tapé dessus pour avoir volé quelques fruits et légumes si je ne lui aurait pas fait remarquer que c'est une fille.

Kusanagi regarde Totsuka d'un air blasé puis se tourne vers moi. Je viens seulement de le remarquer, mais les deux clientes sont parties, Kusanagi a dût fermer le bar pour le reste de l'après-midi.

- Je ... Désolée.

Mais pourquoi je m'excuse encore moi ? C'est dingue, depuis que Yata m'as crier dessus pour avoir volé de quoi me nourrir, j'ai l'impression que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais. Pourtant j'ai jamais pensé faire quelque chose de mal, je voulais juste me nourrir un minimum. Je suis déjà trop maigre pour mes quinze ans alors si j'oublie de me nourrir je serais plus qu'un tas dos dans très peu de temps.

- C'est pas bien de voler ...

Hein ? Que ... Mais ils en ont pas marre de me faire passer pour la mauvaise personne ?! J'ai l'impression d'être le mal en personne à force de me faire réprimandée par ces types. D'abord Yata, maintenant Kusanagi. Rassurez moi, Mikoto va pas arriver pour faire pareil hein ?

- Je ... Ro ça va hein !

Et merde ! Je veux vraiment me faire frappée pour lui hurler dessus ou quoi ? Je me savais pas aussi suicidaire ...

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Hein ? Il s'énerve pas ? Il me frappe pas, m'engueule pas pour lui avoir hurler dessus ? C'est vraiment le clan rouge, ça ? Et c'est quoi cette question ? Qu'est ce que ça peux bien lui faire à lui ? Et puis il est barman pas flic, merde !

- J'ai pas l'choix, moi ! J'ai pas d'argent !

Je crois bien que j'ai des instincts suicidaire en fait. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que je continuerais à lui répondre comme ça ? Quoi qu'il en soit, mon soudain changement de caractère à l'air de pas mal étonné Totsuka. Et tout les autres qui nous regardent comme si c'était le spectacle le plus passionnant de l'année ... Ils peuvent pas m'aider à la place de me regarder comme ça ? Ah, c'est vrai, ce sont les soit-disant types violents du clan rouge ... C'est vrai que comme ça, on dirait pas qu'ils sont violents.

D'un coup, la petite Anna qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil sauf pour prendre son milk-shake, se leva, posa son verre vide et parti vers les escaliers, dans un calme presque inhumain. Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'avais presque oubliée. Elle parle pas et bouge tellement peu qu'on dirait juste une poupée assise là pour décorer. Alors qu'elle est bel et bien vivante et plus mignonne que toutes les poupée que j'ai jamais vu. Si je devais la placer dans le clan, je dirais que c'est en quelque sorte leur mascotte, leur princesse.

J'espère que je l'ai pas effrayée avec mon soudain changement de caractère ... Enfin, elle est entourée du clan rouge en permanence, je pense pas que c'est ça qui lui ferait peur mais quand même.

- Comment ça t'as pas le choix ?

Avec la diversion d'Anna, j'avais presque oubliée que Totsuka était à côté de moi.

- Je ... Euh ...

Et voilà, je sais de nouveau pas quoi dire et je me sens encore une fois fautive. Tien, Anna revient. Accompagnée. Euh ... Ce type, là, qui descend les escaliers avec Anna, c'est pas Mikoto Suoh quand même ? Si ? J'avais entendu qu'il était assez flippant comme mec, mais pas à ce point. J'ai l'impression de faire tâche, ici. Je me sent pas à ma place, j'ai rien à faire ici. Encore moins qu'avant. Totsuka pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ?

Anna revient s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Le roux qui est descendu avec elle, traverse la salle, sans un mot et vient s'asseoir à côté de Totsuka. Lorsqu'il traverse la salle et que j'entend les membres du clan rouge le saluer, j'ai la confirmation que ce type, c'est Mikoto Suoh, le roi rouge. Le type le plus flippant que j'ai jamais croisé. Déjà que rien qu'avec Totsuka et Kusanagi je me sentais pas à ma place, maintenant j'ai l'impression que l'un d'eux va me réduire en cendre si j'ose respirer.

Mikoto sort une cigarette, l'allume en claquant des doigt. En claquant des doigts ?! Sérieux ? Et les briquets c'est fait pour les chiens ? Je sais qu'il est le roi rouge et qu'il maîtrise le feu mais quand même ça l'empêche pas d'allumer sa cigarette comme tout le monde. Même Kusanagi à fait l'effort de sortir un zippo.

D'un coup, Mikoto tourne la tête vers moi. Il m'avait remarquer déjà avant ou il vient seulement de me voir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais préféré qu'il me remarque pas. J'arrive même plus à bouger. Ce type me fait tellement peur que j'arrive même pas à vouloir tenter de m'enfuir.

- T'es qui ?

Hein ? Il est sérieux là ? Il débarque, me terrorise complètement et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est "T'es qui ?" ? Il me fait tellement peur, que j'ose même pas lui répondre alors que j'ai tout aussi peur de sa réaction si je ne lui répond pas.

- Elle s'appelle Tsuki.

Merci Kusanagi, t'as ma bénédiction ! Promis dès que j'ai un peu d'argent pour me nourrir ou pour m'acheter à boire, je viendrais dans ton bar. Si Mikoto est pas là bien sûr, j'ai trop peur de lui.

- King, arrête de la regarder comme ça, tu lui fait peur !

C'est une manie chez lui de vouloir toujours me rassurer ? Non parce que depuis que je l'ai rencontrer il à pas arrêter de chercher à me rassurer. Je crois que j'ai jamais croiser quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Totsuka.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Le bar est fermé non ?

Ça l'éclate de parler comme si j'étais pas là ? Remarque, c'est mieux. Avec un peu de chance il va m'oublier et je vais pouvoir me barrer discrètement.

- Totsuka et Yata l'ont ramenée ici parce qu'elle a volé un marchand.

Et il dit sa en soupirant alors qu'il me faisait la morale y a pas cinq minutes ? Et l'autre il a l'air d'en avoir rien à faire. C'est dingue, s'il ferait pas aussi peur on croirai pas que c'est lui le roi et donc le chef du clan rouge. Je crois que s'il continue à agir comme ça, j'aurais de moins en moins peur de lui ...

- Hn.

En fait, il en a réellement rien à foutre.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plût. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis et à me poser des questions si quelque chose vous dérange !

Bonne soirée/journée à tous ! Et à la prochaine.


End file.
